


Stay With Me

by Ridemeliketheimpala



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/F, Fem!Cas, Fem!Gabe, Fem!Sam, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Genderbending, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, Smut, fem!dean, fem!destiel, femstiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-18
Updated: 2014-10-18
Packaged: 2018-02-21 14:39:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2471894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ridemeliketheimpala/pseuds/Ridemeliketheimpala





	Stay With Me

This wasn’t Cassie’s thing. She hated the flashing lights, music so loud it threatened to take your hearing with the drop of the bass, and the smell of sweat. Unfortunately, she was pulled along by her sister Gabriella who left her the minute they walked through the door. The club was called ‘Heaven and Hell’, a little cliché if you asked her. Instead of dancing, like her sister, she sat at the bar twirling her straw in the fruity drink that tasted too much like tequila. She could just leave, it’s not like Gabe would ever notice, but Gabe was right. Cassie didn’t get out much, school pretty much filled up her whole schedule, but this isn’t what she had in mind when Gabe said she was going to “take her out”. But she would stay until midnight, order a few more drinks despite her already slightly blurring vision, and walk home since it was only a few blocks away.  
She downed her glass in one go, not caring about the burn in the back of her throat. She glanced to the chair to her right that was empty but was now occupied. It was a girl with short blonde hair, freckles dotted her cheek, and her green eyes were noticeable in the dark light. Her outfit, jeans and a plaid button up with a black tanktop, was too casual for this particular club, but Cassie wasn’t one to judge. She was beautiful, to say the least.  
“Like what you see?” The girl glanced over to Cassie.  
“Um, I’m sorry?”  
“You’re staring at me” The girl chuckled, taking a drink of her whiskey.  
Cassie flushed red and glanced away quickly. She pulled her trench coat tighter to her body, even though it was nowhere near cold in the club. It was something she subconsciously did when she was nervous, or in an “uncomfortable” situation.  
“You’re cute when you’re flustered”. Cassie blushed, looking down at her martini glass, running her finger around the rim, collecting the leftover salt. She didn’t know what to say, the closest thing she has ever gotten to a compliment was some cat calls around high school and even then it was usually the popular kids being dicks.  
Cassie cleared her throat “Um, thank you”. Thankfully, the bartender saved her from saying anything else, grabbing the empty martini glass and muttering something along the lines of ‘she will be back in a minute’.  
“I’m Deanna.” The girl, Deanna, smirked at Cassie before finishing off her drink.  
“Cassie”  
“Cute name” Deanna plucked out an ice cube from her glass, and pushed it into her mouth, chewing on it happily. The bartender was back, asking if Cassie wanted anything else to drink. Cassie was just going to have another one of what she just had, but Deanna had other plans.  
“She wants to do a body shot off of me.” She winked playfully in Cassie’s direction, climbing up on the bar, and hoisting her shirt up just below her boobs. She sat on her elbows, as the bartender poured a shot of vodka in Deanna’s belly button. She continued to pour it slightly above the waist band of her jeans and down the middle of her stomach up to her breast. Cassie wasn’t stupid, she knew what a body shot was, but knowing how to do it and actually doing it is two different ballparks.  
“Come on, Cassie.”  
Cassie sighed, and glared at Deanna. She leaned down and licked above Deanna’s waist line and up to her bellybutton. She sucked up the vodka, which was pooled in her bellybutton. She pulled back to swallow the straight vodka, and stuck her tongue out, licking up the middle of Deanna’s torso flicking her eyes up to Deanna’s. Once Cassie thoroughly licked up the liquor off Deanna’s chest, she placed one small kiss to her bellybutton, which earned a few howls from men that has apparently been watching the whole thing. She pulled back, and looked at the bartender, bottle of vodka still in hand.  
“That was hot” The bartender smiled and turned around to put the bottle back on the shelf. Cassie looked up at Deanna, whom had positioned herself directly infront of Cassie, legs dangling off the edge of the bar.  
Cassie cheeks heated up maybe from the alcohol or maybe because she has never had the balls to do anything like that. Cassie flicked her eyes up to Deanna, ready to spill apologies, but couldn’t get them out before Deanna pulled her in between her legs, crashing her mouth into Cassie’s. It was demanding and hot, all teeth and tongue, nipping and biting. Deanna pulled back first, taking a deep breath in. She hopped off the counter and grabbed onto Cassie’s hand, pushing through the crowd. It wasn’t long before Deanna pulled them into a dark hallway, dimmed with red lighting. They walked up to a red rope, with a man sitting infront of it.  
“Heya, Deanna” A man with a mullet smiled. “What can I help you with?”  
“Hey, Ash. I need one of the dance rooms. Right now”  
“I think they are full with, oh I don’t know, dancers and customers” Ash rolled his eyes and pulled a laptop out from underneath his chair.  
“Okay, I could really go without your sass.”  
Ash typed away on his computer for a minute, humming the song that was playing out on the dance floor to himself. “Alright, it looks like room number 3 is vacant for 45 minutes. Have fun” He winked in Cassie’s direction, opening the rope. The vodka had gone straight to Cassie’s head, and she was walking on a thin line of tipsy and drunk. Deanna pulled them through a door and immediately shut and locked it. She turned around and pulled Cassie’s waist to her own, placing a small kiss on her lips. She slowly walked them backwards before the back of Cassie’s legs hit a couch making her fall backwards. In a blink of an eye, Deanna was on Cassie, pushing off her coat and trailing kisses down her neck.  
Cassie moaned lightly, and assisted with pulling her arms out of the sleeves of her coat. She pushed her hands under Deanna’s shirt, scratching slightly up her torso. Deanna shivered, pulling lightly on Cassie’s hair.  
This also wasn’t Cassie’s thing. Making out with hot girls in the back of a club while intoxicated, but Jesus Christ, she needed this. She needed to have Deanna on top of her, moaning, and writhing against her. She needed this shameless, hot, dirty sex in a not so clean dance room.  
Cassie grabbed the hem of Deanna’s shirt, and lifted it over her head, discarding it somewhere on the floor. Cassie put on hand on Deanna’s back and one arm around her waist, flipping them into a laying position on the couch with Cassie on top.  
“Whoa” Deanna breathed, pressing searing kissing into Cassie’s skin. Somewhere between the kissing, pushing, pulling, and groping all their clothes found their way to the floor. Cassie kissed way down Deanna’s neck, stopping at the base to suck dark bruises that would no doubt be there tomorrow. Cassie made her way down, sucking a nipple into her mouth licking and teasing, doing the same to the other. She kissed her was down Deanna’s torso, the smell of vodka still lingering. Cassie moved her way inbetween Deanna’s thighs, sucking on the inside of her thighs, nipping here and there and smoothing the sensitive skin with her tongue. Cassie blew a hot breathe on Deanna’s pussy.  
“You sure you’re okay with this?” Cassie asked, looking up at Deanna, whom threw her head back.  
“If you don’t I might die”  
Cassie started gently tracing Deanna’s swollen clit, giving it a small flick causing Deanna’s hips to jump. Cassie replaced the motion with her tongue. Deanna let out a moan, reaching inbetween her legs to pull on Cassie’s hair. Cassie flicked her eyes up to Deanna, watching her intently. Cassie pushed a finger into Deanna, setting a slow rhythm.  
“Oh my god, more, faster, please” Deanna pushed against Cassie’s finger. She smiled at the way she was making the blonde come apart above her. She added a second finger, curling her fingers around the walls until she hit the sweet spot, making Deanna’s hips jump and a harsher pull on Cassie’s hair. Cassie could feel the heat becoming more demanding invetween her own thighs, but she could deal with that later. She moved her fingers faster, hitting the sweet spot with every push. She teased Deanna’s clit with her tounge, circling it and flicking it, every now and again she would suck it into her mouth.  
“Cassie, I’m, uh, im not gonna last much longer” Deanna moaned out.  
“Cum for me” Cassie nipped on Deanna’s inner thigh making bruises. Deanna’s hips started rocking faster against Cassie’s fingers and would stutter every couple of rocks. Deanna’s hands let go of Cassie’s hair and held onto the fabric of the couch. Her knuckles turned white against the fabric and she came with a yelp.  
Cassie’s fingers pushed her through the aftershocks of her orgasm. She removed them when Deanna’s breathing got less erratic, but Cassie licked her clean, running her tongue over Deanna’s over-sensitive clit a couple of times, making Deanna shutter.  
“Fuck” She tugged on Cassie’s hair, making her crawl her way up Deanna’s body and lay a soft kiss on her lips. The soft, chaste kiss turned messy and hungry in a heartbeat, all tongue and teeth. Deanna wiggled her thigh in between Cassie’s pressing harshly against her very sensitive clit. Cassie moaned rocking her hips slightly on Deanna’s leg. Deanna grabbed Cassie’s hips and pulled her down onto her leg, setting a fast rhythm. It was almost embarrassing how quickly Cassie was speeding towards completion, but she couldn’t find it in her to care. She rocked her hips against Deanna faster, pushing down harder each time, panting and moaning into Deanna’s mouth. Cassie pressed down hard on Deanna’s thigh, and moaned out her orgasm. She slowed her rocks, working out her orgasm, gasping.  
“Wow” Cassie breathed, closing her eyes. It took her a few minutes to catch her breathe. Cassie slowly climbed off of Deanna and started gathering her clothes.  
“You don’t have to leave just yet. You can lay down with me and just relax for a minute. I mean we still have a couple left.”  
“No, it’s okay, it’s getting late and I should really be getting back to my apartment. It’s only a few blocks away, anyways.” Cassie pulled on her black skirt not even bothering with her underwear. She quickly put her bra and shirt on, slipping the tan coat over her clothes. She pulled her brown hair back in a loose ponytail.  
“I had fun” Cassie smiled before slipping out of the door and making her way down the hallway.  
“Have a good night!” The bodyguard smiled as she passed him. “Well, you already did, but y’know”  
Cassie’s cheeks heated up and she just wanted to get this ‘walk of shame’ over with. She wanted to go back to her bed and cuddle up in the sheets. Her body was tired and the alcohol was already wearing off, leaving a headache in its place. She was pushing through bodies, the air thick with sweat and body spray. Cassie’s stomach lurched. Yeah, she needed out of there, and fast.  
Finally she made her way into the cold air, and set out for the walk home. A few drunken blondes passed her, heels clacking on the ground, rowdy laughs bounced around the group. Cassie pulled her jacket close to her body and kept her head down.  
The walk took about 15 minutes, and she was thankful to hear the click of her apartment door letting her in. She relocked her door, and threw her keys on the counter. She shrugged off her jacket, laying it over one of kitchen chairs and kicking off her flats. Cassie maneuvered her way through her dark apartment and basically ripped off her clothes before crawling under her blankets. It didn’t take long for sleep to welcome her.


End file.
